Impossible
by melissaturkey
Summary: A little story about 2 people too caught up with themselves they almost forgot to see eachother...better summery inside. hope you enjoy! :D melissaturkey
1. Prelude: Two Complete Opposites

**Hello! **

**First off, before I give a proper summery I must say that LJ Smith owns the "soulmate principle" and all that, but I would like to claim ownership to these original characters I've created for this fic.**

**Summery: Sometimes, in real life, regardless if you've found your soulmate or not you have to take some time to get to know that person, sometimes meant to be or not you don't like each other at first…and this is where this story comes in. **

**Impossible is a story about a girl, an average girl, who is not very pretty, does decent in school, horrible at sports and doesn't have that many friends, enter her parallel opposite a boy (or rather a witch/vampire) who is breathtakingly beautiful, brilliant, athletic and everyone who meets him instantly adores him. Then the unthinkable happens-they realize they're meant for each other. **

**Impossible**

**Prologue: Two Complete Opposites **

**Valerie Sullivan **

Valerie wasn't one of those girls you could fix with a makeover. You couldn't cut her hair, give her some fancy makeup and a new wardrobe and call her gorgeous. She was just a "plain Jane" not ugly enough to be invisible but not pretty enough to get a date.

All her life she'd been waiting to turn sixteen; she'd seen so many movies and read so many books depicting what an exciting time it was supposed to be, but her life hadn't changed. It was all in the person, she guessed, the thing that makes high school-life in general- interesting and exciting.

And she just didn't have the stuff.

Her life was just as boring and inconsequential as it was when she was seven and longed for this age, when she would surely have something more.

But here she was a junior in high school-sixteen-and she still felt the same. There was still that longing, that searching for something she always felt was somewhere off in the distant future.

She hated feeling this way because she was just the sort of person she hated to see in characters in the books she read: incomplete, always dreaming, searching for someone or something that would make their life better just because they couldn't find a way to do it themselves. She hated people like that and yet that was her and she couldn't do anything about it.

What was most depressing was that she wasn't even ever outwardly rejected from things. She had opportunities to change the way people looked at her, but she chose not to take them-continuously. Because it meant doing "the thing", the things that were socially acceptable, that meant you had a life. And she didn't define "life" quite like _they _did.

Some of the more popular people seemed to think that the only way to "have a life" was to party, have fun, and date a lot. You couldn't have an existence like hers-one of homework, books, fantasies, dreams, family and a few close friends-that wasn't a life to them, that was sitting at home doing nothing, not at all what they considered a life.

And even the few close friends thing wasn't even true! She had lots of people that thought she was okay, that she joked around with, hung out with at school, but no one she'd ever have told her deepest secrets to. She didn't even have any siblings.

So maybe she didn't have a life, maybe a little part of her was waiting for that white knight to come along and rescue her and giver he a life of adventure and romance, a life her "friends" would be jealous of.

But that was impossible.

She wasn't pretty enough it catch anyone's eye, she wasn't even ugly enough to ply a geek's sympathies. Her personality wasn't all that amazing either. She could be snarky and stubborn and tended to get caught up in her own head. To top it all off she had no special talent or skill that made her special. She did well in school, mostly B's, and some A's too, enough to make honor role and please her mother. But that's something she always did and wasn't that spectacular anyway. She loved to read but that wasn't really a skill. How could enjoying escaping your own skull be a talent? She could sing with some skill but that was personal-she didn't think she could ever sing in front of anyone; she'd be too afraid they'd laugh and tell her her voice was stupid or average, when it was the only thing she prided herself on.

She admired the smart and witty, knowing she could never be apart of them, she stood on the fringes of one group or another-nothing spectacular.

No, Valerie wasn't special, even if she desperately wanted to be.

**Luc Harmon **

Luc Harmon strutted when he walked, knowing full well he was someone people noticed, just as they should, he thought. It made him smug to think of how different he was.

Born a Harmon witch, a male and powerful, so rare to begin with, made even more rare by that twit Angela Redfurn who had decided she was in love with him and made him into a vampire. A vampire! As if belonging to Circle Midnight didn't make him dangerous enough!

Luc had grown up around humans-his grandparents had always insisted on it, but deep down with his magic and his fathers circle, he knew he was better than everyone around him.

He was brilliant, cuttingly funny, and gorgeous-he had the world at his feet, even without his witch blood and new vampiric tendencies.

He didn't need his weakling sister Lucy to tell him he was stuck up and full of himself. He knew it. But he also knew he had the right to be, with all the things he had going for him.

When his grandparents decided it was time to move away from his father, Circle Midnight, and their "corrupting ways", he hadn't been alarmed or unsure the way most "kids" his age would be about moving to a new town to live among people he didn't know. Instead, he embraced the challenge. He had a feeling this move would test just how sure he was of his world, and he was completely confident he would come out on top.

**This was really just an introduction to the characters, the first real chapters will be posted momentarily. :D melissaturkey **


	2. Chapter 1: Feeling From the Soul

**Hello Again! Thank you for reading on! **

**Impossible **

**Chapter 1: Feeling From the Soul**

**Valerie Sullivan **

Oh great, Valerie thought sarcastically as she got up for school after thanksgiving vacation, school!

Valerie grabbed a pair of dark jeans that looked particularly okay on her and her customary tank and jacket. She had discovered recently that her breasts and her red American Eagle jacket looked good together, made her seem more appealing than she actually was. She applied a single layer of liquid foundation to cover her imperfections and a powder to keep away shine, lightly applied eyeliner and mascara and checked her reflection.

She looked okay, she thought, acceptable. Her baby blue tank slimmed her and showed off her best features, her red jacket looked good with her dark hair, and her old sneakers fit with the trend of outdated Chucks that was going around.

She almost looked good.

Now all she had to do was make it through the day.

**Luc Harmon**

Luc's day was already going his way, second period and all the teachers liked him, the guys thought he was cool shit and the girls…well there were a few good-looking ones and he already had all their numbers-even the taken ones'.

Yep, Luc's day was going great.

**Valerie**

Third period. Anatomy. The bane of Valerie's existence. Why? Only because the teacher was a prick who thought he was great with the students, he thought he had some little private joke with each one that made him cool. His with her was that she was clumsy.

Once she knocked over a bunch of recently sterilized lab equipment so now every time she walked past anything science related laying out on the black lab tables Mr. Grunts (yes that was his name) would mock shield it with his body and say something like "don't let Val near the scalpels! She might hurt them!" He was just teasing of course but she got enough crap about her coordination (or lack there-of) in gym, she didn't need it in anatomy too.

In Mr. Grunts' classes it was best to find a seat in back, or at the very least in the middle, because if you were in the front row you got used as an example.

But when Valerie walked into the room on Monday she found that her usual spot in the back was taken.

Now there was no assigned seating in Mr. G's classes, he liked variety, but the students all had a pretty much understood, unsaid agreement that they sat in the same spot everyday. But someone was in her spot today.

She'd heard about the new guy, in a school this size it was hard not to hear new gossip, and she'd assumed that most of the talk going around about him was exaggerated. He was new after all. After he'd been there awhile and everyone got used to him he'd be nothing special-just like he probably really was in the first place. But when Valerie saw the guy sitting at her lab table she knew that what she'd heard about his looks at least wasn't exaggerated.

He was one of those guys who was impossibly both ruggedly handsome and classically good-looking, one of those guys you turned into subconscious sex symbols and imagine lying in your bed. He was _that _good-looking.

But that didn't make Valerie less ticked off that he was in her seat. She was _not _sitting in the front of the class.

"That's my seat." She said pointedly after she'd stalked over to him, determined.

He looked up at her lazily, saw she clearly was no one of consequence and said in a cool, languid voice, "The constipated teacher said there wasn't assigned seating."

"Yeah, but-" She'd had an argument but she was so thrown off by his intense violet eyes that it dried up in her throat.

She gathered up her wits and started over, "Look, I always sit here."

"Well, now I do. Besides, Ally here is great company." He smiled over at her former seat buddy.

She reserved her anger at her "friend" for not sticking up for her for later.

"You don't understand. I can't sit up front." She dropped her books onto the lab table.

"And why is that?" She saw his interest pique, clearly not a lot of people argued with him. The good-looking bastard, she thought bitterly.

She hated him instantly.

"Because-" Valerie started but she couldn't tell him it was a matter of pride and social humiliation, that would be almost as bad as sitting up front with Grunts. Since she couldn't tell him her real reason she resolved to stare him down until he relented. The famous Valerie Sullivan glare of death as her mother called it, it always worked.

Which was a mistake though, because as soon as she did she was struck once again by the unusual, intense color of his eyes.

She was so caught up in his eyes that she didn't see him reach for her hand. When she did-just before his fingers reached her skin-she realized his intent was to charm her into giving up the seat quietly, and just as she decided not to relent-he touched her.

It was like warm sunshine, electric sparks and a 100watt light bulb sparked and flashed inside her brain, before her eyes and all over her skin. But she didn't feel like it was a hot heat that touched her, more like a soothing balm that took away all cares of taken seats and embarrassing teachers; all that mattered was the hand that had a hold of hers and the violet eyes that trapped her in their stunning gaze.

And just as suddenly as it happened he blinked and it all fell away and she knew he was just as started by the moment as she was.

"Get in your seats everyone-class has started." Grunts' voice broke through the strange silence that had fogged up her brain. Numbly she grabbed her books and headed up to the front of the class, not because the boy had charmed her, but because she was so shaken by the weird feeling she'd experienced when he'd touched her.

He's just a pretty-boy jerk, he's just a pretty-boy jerk, she told herself over and over in her head trying to drown the weird sensation coming from deep within her soul.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 2: Good Deed for the Day

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Here is chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the soulmate principle, the Night World or the last names Harmon or Redfurn, I just own Val and Luc! **

**Disclaimer 2: These chapters contain some bad language, nothing that any normal teenager doesn't hear everyday from peers so I don't feel bad about having a T rating, but I just thought I'd warn you! :D melissaturkey **

**Impossible **

**Chapter 2: Good Deed for the Day **

**Luc **

What the fucking hell was that? Was the only thing that came to Luc's mind after he pulled himself from the -whatever that was, and watched the girl slowly walk up to a front seat as the teacher, Dump or Grunt or whatever shitty name he had, told the class to settle down and get in their seats. He made an honest effort to pay attention but his eyes traveled to the back of the girl whose seat he'd taken.

She was shaking her head slightly- like she was trying to rid herself of a bad experience. Luc felt himself frown, no one ever hated interacting with him, but this girl was different. This girl argued with him. Charming this girl had had no effect-well if you put aside the weird crazy special effects fizzes and explosions that erupted throughout his body when he tried-which he was, putting it aside to the deepest darkest depths of his subconscious. But really what the hell happened? Surely it had not just been him that had been affected, he saw the look in her eyes just before she walked away, surely she felt whatever that was too?

So far, none of the teacher's words at the start of class had sunk in but when he heard his name he knew it was time to pull himself together.

"…Luc would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Came the predictable words.

He stood. "Hey, I'm Luc Harmon, like Luke but with a "c" and no "e" at the end. A bunch of you already know about me from other classes but hey, I can give it another go."

"I moved here from Kerosene, Nevada. And yeah it's a hot place to live. It's only an hours drive from Las Vegas which I'm sure you've all heard of. My birthday's December 31st and I like having fun. Anything else you want to know feel free to ask." He sat down and couldn't help smirk at the amused and interested looks from his classmates.

It didn't matter so much what he said, but how he said it, with magic and the seduction of being what he was-a witch turned vampire-that lured humans in and made him instantly popular. And while he was smugly pleased with how this day was going so far, it vaguely irritated him that that one girl didn't turn around to look at him when he introduced himself. A faint curiosity tugged at him; he wondered what her name was.

The first bit of class passed by dully-he'd been taking anatomy at his old school when he'd transferred and they'd already went over this; the names of bones, where organs were on the human body, the basics, easy stuff.

Luc let his thoughts drift to some of the pretty girls' slender necks; this might be a nice place to live after all he thought idly before his attention was caught by an interesting development.

Mr. What's -his-poop was looking for someone to be a model to show the different bones and muscles and organs and instantly it was clear why the girl had not wanted to sit up front; the teachers' eyes were roving over only the front lab tables. When the teacher's eyes stopped on her Luc saw the girl's back stiffen.

"Valerie Sullivan! Why don't you come on up? Make sure you don't knock anything over on your way."

Her name was Valerie then, and she was a klutz. Not really a surprise there, she'd knocked his pen off his desk when she'd walked away from him earlier. He watched with morbid fascination as the teacher pointed out various bones in her arms and legs and described the function of each. He saw her cheeks color and how she pointedly stared at the clock in the back of the room to distract herself from the humiliation.

Strangely he was already about to say something when the teacher got horribly out of line.

"Now if Valerie didn't feel the need to compensate for grace with food I'd be better able to point out the diaphragm. But it's generally somewhere in this region." He waved his hand over the general upper stomach area.

Luc was standing before he properly worked out what he was going to say.

"It seems to me Mr. Grunt, that in order to properly demonstrate the complex perfection of human anatomy you should have a model that's perfect."

The teacher laughed, and the kids laughed and for a moment the focus was off Valerie long enough for her to take her seat again.

"Very well, everyone apparently our new student is perfect and would like to model for us."

With Luc as a model class resumed and no one looked at Valerie again. Luc felt rather smug with himself. Well, his sister couldn't say he didn't do his good deed for the day.

**I know its short, but please review!** :D melissaturkey


End file.
